Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel method for producing [4S-(4alpha,12aalpha)]-4-(dimethylamino)-7-(substituted)-9-[[(substituted amino)substituted]amino]-1,4,4a,5,5a,6,11,12a-octahydro-3,10,12,12a-tetrah ydroxy-1,11-dioxo-2-naphthacenecarboxamides, herein after called 7-(substituted)-9-[(substituted glycyl)amido]-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracyclines, which are useful as antibiotic agents.
The invention also relates to making novel, straight or branched 9-[(haloacyl)amido]-7-(substituted)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracycline intermediates, which are useful for making the novel compounds of the present invention.